HappyNew Years?
by AppleSaucex3
Summary: Alfred get's to spend New Years eve with his best bud/long time crush, Yao. How will things turn out? Rated M for a reason, people. XD Completed c:
1. Chapter 1

**_Yo! Applesauce here with another story c:_**

**_Just wanted to say that this was forced out of me by a friend that shall not be named. ...n_n _**

**_Anyway, this was kind of fun to write considering it has my otpizzle in it. And it was fun putting a bunch of random funneh shit in it :,D I hope you like mah sense of humor c:_**

**_Anyway, this be yaoi. No like no read. :D_**

* * *

Ah, the last day of the year…The big 13 was coming up, so everyone was with friends. Hanging out, eating, playing with those safety hazards called fireworks, eating, laughing with friends, more eating, blowing up trees with fireworks, the usual.

Well, almost everyone, everyone except for Alfred F. Jones. This man, this tall, blond, blue eyed American had to spend his favorite day of the year alone…again. When he tried to ask his brother, Matthew Williams, to stay with him, there was some weird excuse about him having a date, but that obviously wasn't true since nobody ever noticed him, let alone ask him out on a date…Right?

_Right?_

Anyway, when he asked a few of his friends, they were busy too. Of course, but Alfred didn't care. He liked being alone and raving by himself…

Oh shit, he was starting to sound like that Prussian that always called himself awesome and stuff. No way was he going to be all lonely yet try to have fun on his own, which he could obviously accomplish since he's a hero but that's not the point. Alfred had a reputation to keep in order! Even though he wasn't very open about it, he was actually bisexual, and when he actually told everyone they all acted like it wasn't that big of a deal…Which it was! Come on, think about it. Alfred Jones, the heroic, handsome, lady killer being attracted to both women and men. Seems kind of apocalypse-y to me, but hey. I'm just the narrator.

Oh yeah, and Alfred might have had a little(Read: HUGE) crush on this Chinese guy named Yao since I don't know…forever? But he was always afraid to tell him since he wasn't exactly used to using his best material on dudes. You know, the usual 'How would you like to visit my Florida for the night?' dorky but cute lines. Well, that and the fact that he knew Yao couldn't be persuaded easily, and corny pick-up lines aren't exactly the Asian's ideal way of being asked out.

Yao, oh Yao…Alfred could go on and on about this man like he was one of those love struck teenage girls. Like how he always wore oversized sleeves, or how he had long hair and always wore it in a ponytail. How Yao kind of looked and sounded like a girl, but could go Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan in a heartbeat, or how he could just be the most adorable thing in the entire worl-

"Alfred, aru?" A familiar voice called.

"Huh…?" Alfred blinked and snapped out of his own little universe as he looked at the person in front of him, who was in fact the one he was day dreaming(Read: Mentally undressing) about, "Oh…Hey, Yao! I'm just thinking about some taxes and politics…Yeah, totally, politics and the election, and other governmental relations."

Nice save.

"Didn't ask, aru," Yao said, smiling up at the American, who was mentally flipping shit.

"O-Oh yeah, that's right, isn't it?" Alfred laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "So what's up?"

"I actually wanted to ask you something, aru," said Yao.

Alfred tilted his head, now a bit curious. "Go ahead, ask away."

"Would you like to spend New Year's with me, aru?"

Alfred blinked. Had Yao really just asked him what he thought he did? Out of all of the other people in the world, Yao picked him? Holy shit, either today's the best day ever or he's dreaming. Hopefully it's the first one.

Trying not to do a fucking summer salt back flip off of a bridge into Niagara Falls out of happiness, Alfred nodded happily, "Yeah! Of course, dude!"

"Great, meet me at my house at say…six-ish, aru? I'll have dinner ready, and since I know how much you love fireworks(Read: Watching stuff blow up because it's totally idiotic and stupid but hey, who said I didn't like to either?), I found some in the basement that Leon gave me, so I thought that we could use them, aru," said Yao, smiling.

Alfred found himself smiling as wide as Jeff the Killer when he heard the invitation. Well, not that wide and creepy, but you get the idea, "Yeah, of course! Should I bring anything or what?"

Yao shook his head, "No, it's fine, aru. Don't worry about it," He smiled and started to gently push Alfred, "Now go on, aru! You don't want to be late, do you? It's already three, aru. I might not appreciate you coming late, aru," Yao grinned and chuckled.

Nodding quickly, Alfred waved and quickly headed home. He was NOT going to miss this amazing opportunity to hang out with Yao. Seriously, who would miss the opportunity to spend the night with the best freaking kisser in the entire world…Well, at least that's what he had heard from someone. Alfred totally didn't have a heated make out session with him that one day they had both gotten really wasted and was persuaded by a certain French man. Yeah, totally.

Once he got home after passing a bunch of weird old Asian stores and getting some McDonalds-Hey! McDonald's is hero food! Don't judge him!-, he quickly hopped into the shower and brushed his teeth, doing these two things at the same time because only he would do that.

After speed cleaning, which he liked to call it, he spent about a half hour in his underwear looking for something to wear. This outfit ended up being black jeans, a white tee shirt, his old black reversible baseball jacket, and some new sneakers-Since he didn't want to look _totally_ casual. He wanted to have class too! Alfred went into the kitchen for a quick bag of Doritos(Who on earth could resist an amazing bag of nacho flavored Doritos? Seriously, I want to know) and grabbed his keys and phone before heading back out the door.

Licking the leftover seasoning off of his fingers, Alfred walked to his car and got in. "Okay, so it's…Five-fifty…Great. Just fucking amazing," He cursed to himself as he checked his watch and started the car, suddenly starting to regret indulging himself in such an amazing bag of chips. Yeah, that two minute chip break was totally the reason he was late. Not because he spent about an hour brushing and styling his hair, nope.

* * *

Alfred finally arrived at Yao's house after speed racing down the road, often yelling 'Stupid motherfuckers! Learn to drive before I get out of this car and kick the retardation out of you! Some people actually need to be somewhere, unlike this fucktard over here going a mile an hour!' while doing so.

"You're two minutes late, aru," Yao said flatly as he opened the door to his house after Alfred knocked.

"Two minutes isn't that bad right? I mean…It's only two minutes. Not that big of a deal," Alfred replied.

"It is a big deal, aru! I could have died in those two minutes, aru! Then you would have come to my house with me dead on the floor, aru! And when the cops came, you'd get blamed, aru! Then you'd have to go to jail and you do know I'm not being serious at all right, aru?" Yao said, trying not to laugh when he saw Alfred's 'omgwtf' expression after hearing his little speech.

"Oh…Yeah, totally," Alfred said, blinking after finally realizing Yao was just kidding.

The shorter man rolled his eyes and grabbed the other's hand before dragging him into the house. Not so much to Alfred's surprise, Yao's house was very similar to a traditional one in China. Well, the inside at least. He didn't exactly live in a house made of pounded dirt and the like, but on the inside was how any American would think a stereotypical Chinese home was, with a hint of modern electronics(Read: A flat screen television or two, video games, computers, etcetera). Yao sat Alfred down in the living room on the couch before going off into the kitchen, saying something about how he was going to be his taste tester.

After about five minutes, Yao came back into the living room holding a plate of some kind of weird looking dark amber colored gelatin-or at least Alfred thought it was gelatin- that were cut up into wedges and lined up neatly in a circle around some sweet pickled scallions with soy sauce on it.

"What the heck is that?" Alfred asked, making a face when the smell of the strange dish reached his nose.

"It's a traditional Chinese dish, aru. I'll tell you what it is after you try it, aru," Yao replied, holding up the dish and smiling.

Alfred hesitated for a second, wondering if he should really try whatever it was Yao was offering him. It did look like regular gelatin, so why not? "Fine," He said before picking up one of the jello-like objects and tasting it.

"Bleh-" Alfred stuck his tongue out and made a face of disgust, "Way too much salt and stuff, dude! Is there vinegar in this stuff?" he poked the dish.

Yao covered his mouth, trying not to laugh at Alfred's over exaggerated face, "Hah…No, there's no vinegar in it, aru. It's eggs, actually. They're called 'Thousand Year Old Eggs', aru." Yao explained as he ate one of the wedges like they were nothing.

"How the heck can those things be eggs, they're not even clear yellow anymore! Now they're like…weird. And why are they called that?" Alfred asked.

"They're this color because they've been preserved, aru…For three months. Oh, and they're called that because…uh, they're old in a way, aru? I don't know everything about the stuff, aru." Yao replied as he finished off the plate like the fat ass he seemed to be.

"How can you even eat those, dude? They're the definition of high blood pressure." Alfred remarked.

Yao looked up at the American and shook his head, smiling, "I'm Chinese, aru. I'm from the place that invented these. I'll be fine, aru."

"So Asians have the power to not get a seizure from salt consumption? Wow, I wish I did too!" Alfred said with a smirk.

Yao rolled his eyes and plopped down next to Alfred on the couch with a thump and set the plate down, "You might need it, given how many fries you eat, aru."

The American pouted and playfully punched the other on his arm, "Touché..."

Yao chuckled, "Exactly. So what do you want to do now, aru?"

Alfred tapped his chin in thought and grinned widely, "Drinking contest! It's like a law to drink when it's the New Year, dude!" he exclaimed.

Yao shook his head, "Not sure, aru...I mean, you know what happens when I even get tipsy, let alone full on wasted, aru!"

"Well, yeah...But still! C'mon, it'll be fun, I promise. Have I ever let you down?"

Nodding, Yao thought up an entire list of Alfred's let downs, "Remember the time you got me arrested, aru? Or when you cut off my ponytail, aru?" Actually, these two accidents happened in the same week, about 5 or 6 years ago.

Alfred winced some, "...Don't remind me. I'm surprised I'm still able to have children after being Bruce Lee'd where no foot should ever be by a certain raging Chinese dude."

Yao smirked, "Your fault for cutting this off, aru... I looked like an Asian you for a few years, aru!" He held up his almost all the way grown back ponytail. "And don't get me started about how you just so happened to pick up that iPhone and accidentally drop it in my bag when you were hiding from the cops, aru."

Alfred pouted and folded his arms, "Okay, okay! I get it, dude, no need to make me relive the pain of that day, bro."

"Oh, you mean like this, aru?" Yao grinned and held up a fist, making Alfred jump and attempt to shield himself while saying something like 'No! Please don't hurt me, please I want to be able to have kids!'

Yao laughed and rolled his eyes, "I wasn't really gonna hit you, aru...Well, unless I had a reason to, aru. Do I have one?" He raised an eyebrow.

Alfred blinked, "Uh...No, you don't," He paused for a moment, "Yeah, you don't dude!"

"Good, aru."

* * *

Eventually, Alfred finally persuaded Yao into the drinking contest which was totally the best idea ever. Well, at least until they both were completely hammered by their third bottle of Ciroc.

"Y-Yer face…It's so sqooshy, aru," Yao slurred as he squished Alfred's, who was laughing like a high idiot, face and cheeks with the palms of his hands, "Its…It's like a sponge cake or somethin', aru."

"I know it does…Because chubby cheeks a'like adorbs n' stuff. Especially the ones that feel like, um, Spongebob or whatever you said, dude," Alfred said, his words being muffled and slurred by his drunkness and Yao's hand-molestation of his cheeks.

Yao tilted his head and laughed some, "I wonder if ya cheeks taste like sponge cake too, aru. Ho'fully they taste like… d'um, purple ones, aru."

Alfred shrugged and puffed out his cheeks as he tasted the inside of them, "Mm…Nope. Dey only taste like that weird salty egg stuff. It ta'se groooooss!" He over exaggerated.

The drunken Chinese man pouted and shook his head, "It does not taste gross, aru! Y'pro'ly jus' grabbed a faulty one a'somethin', aru!"

"Nuh uh! Dey all ta'se gross," The American replied as he poked the other's cheeks.

Yao huffed and climbed up over Alfred so that the American was now lying on the couch and he was straddling him between his legs, "Lemme taste then, aru."

Alfred blinked and looked up at Yao before nodding, "Fine! Bu'once I prove y'wrong, y'owe me."

Yao rolled his eyes and nodded before leaning down into a sloppy, drunken kiss with the American. Shifting some underneath the smaller man and wrapping his arms around his neck, Alfred slid his tongue through the other's lips and explored the new territory, which faintly tasted like what the other called tasty treats and dumplings.

"Hnn…"

As the two battled for dominance, pushing each other's tongues back and forth as neither of them left an inch of the other's wet caverns unexplored , Yao began to roll his stomach and back so that he was gently grinding into Alfred's lower torso, earning a small groan.

Yao took that time to take Alfred's tongue between his lips and gently suck, causing the American to whimper and buck his hips up into the other's.

"Hn…A'told y'that it tasted normal, aru!" The Chinese man said as he parted from the heated 'taste test'.

Alfred half glared at Yao, "Still ta'ses weird t'me, dude," He pulled the other back down into another kiss.

Yao smirked into the kiss, giggling a bit as he pulled the American's shirt over his head, "Heh…I w'nd'ah how y'can eat s'many burgers but not be f'tass, aru."

"M'a hero, n'heroes can do anythin'…" The American mumbled as he began to unbutton Yao's shirt, throwing it carelessly off to the side after completely unbuttoning it.

"Mmh, ye' sure, aru," Yao mumbled as he leaned down and began to attack Alfred's neck, leaving small bruises as he bit at the American's soft skin.

Alfred groaned and tilted his head up, giving Yao more space. The feeling of the Chinese man's tongue and lips on Alfred's now highly vulnerable neck made shivers go down his spine and cause his mind to go fuzzier than it already was with his intoxication.

When Yao pulled back, Alfred made a small noise of frustration and impatience as he watched the man on top of him pull out his ponytail holder, causing his cocoa brown hair to drape over his shoulders as he threw the scrunchie off to the side. Oddly enough, this made Yao look a lot less feminine, and to Alfred, a lot more attractive(Read: Drop, dead, fucking, sexy).

Yao smirked and chuckled as he leaned back down and began to leave a trail of kisses down Alfred's chest and stomach until he reached the rim of the American's jeans. He swiftly undid the American's belt buckle and jeans before sliding them down and off, showing his American Flag boxers.

How predictable.

The Chinese man pulled down the other's patriotic boxers, revealing Alfred's erection. Yao took the American's member into his hand and put the tip into his mouth, giving it a small suck. He looked up at Alfred, looking for any signs to continue, and he found one; Alfred's back was arched slightly and he was biting back a moan.

Yao smirked as he began to suck the tip harder, bobbing his head some as he licked the American's erection from base to tip before taking the entire thing in his mouth, gagging slightly. As his teeth grazed the erection, Yao heard Alfred gasp and let out a loud moan. Almost instantly, Yao's mouth was filled with a thick, bitter-sweet, white liquid.

"Ah…" Alfred gasped a bit as he felt Yao remove his mouth from his erection and watched him swallow his release.

Yao licked his lips and looked at Alfred before leaning back up over him and kissing him once more and mumbling in a low tone, "My turn, aru…"

Blinking, Alfred looked at Yao with a bit of a confused look before he felt his boxers being pulled off.

"W-what, n-no…! I w'nna-Ah!" Alfred argued before being interrupted by a finger invading his entrance.

"Y'wanna what, aru?" Yao asked, his voice an octave or two lower than usual, as he pushed his finger in and out of the American, adding another finger as well.

"I-I w-want to-Nngh…!" Alfred arched his back and bit his lip, holding back a loud groan when he felt the other's fingers hit his prostate. "Hnn…J-just go ahea' n'do it…!"

Oh gosh. Alfred, the hero, was begging? Why that…That's just…amazing.

Yao smirked and removed his fingers from Alfred's entrance and undid his pants, pulling them down and tossing them wherever, "W'll do, aru."

Alfred gulped as he felt Yao begin to enter him, "Nngh…"

"R'lax, aru." Yao gently demanded as he pushed in all the way, pausing and waiting for Alfred to adjust. iTight…/i

"G'head...Move…!" Alfred said, a bit louder than necessary.

Yao eagerly obliged to Alfred's request and began thrusting into the American. He started out slow, but his tempo started to increase as he heard Alfred mewl in pleasure, bucking his hips so that they were in tempo with Yao's thrusts.

"F-fuck!" Alfred gasped as he wrapped his legs around Yao's waist as the Chinese man leaned down so that his body was pressed against the others.

The Chinese man continued to thrust into the American as he felt the warmth of Alfred's insides begin to constrict around his member, drawing him closer and closer to release.

"A-ah! Yao, M'g'nna…!" Alfred half yelled between moans.

As Yao felt Alfred's release all over their chests and stomachs, he was sent, and by sent I mean fucking rammed, over the edge causing him to release inside of the American.

"Hah…" Panting, Yao pulled out of Alfred and flopped down on top of him, not giving two shits about the mess. As Alfred wrapped his arms around the other, Yao shifted so that he was lying on the American's chest.

After a short while, they both passed out, literally. Half of Yao's body was like hanging off of the couch, while Alfred's arms were above his head and he was snoring rather loudly.

_Wow_, they were going to have one hell of a hangover.

* * *

The next morning, or should I say two in the afternoon, Alfred finally stirred awake. As he rubbed his eyes, he felt a dreadful pain in the back of his head, and the light coming from the windows were just asking to have a fucking twenty pound rock be thrown at it.

"Ergh…" He groaned as he held his head, trying to sit up but something was laying all irritatingly comfortably on him.

Just as Alfred was about to kick said lump of comfort ability off of him, he noticed some white stuff...And familiar brown hair…and a naked Yao-

Wait what.

That moment, right there, was when reality hit the American straight in the face with a baseball bat.

"Fuuuuck." He yell-groan-whispered to himself as he tried not to flip the imaginary table of outery.

"Hn…Stop moving, aru," The drowsy Chinese man scold-mumbled as he shifted a bit on top of Alfred.

_Shit. Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit_, was the only thing that was being repeated in Alfred's mind…Well, that and the fact that he wondered why his hips and back hurt-

…Aw hell nah, Alfred was not going to believe that he, the hero, was topped by Yao. Nope, he will refuse any accusations of doing such a thing with a man half, his, size…Height wise, for you dirty minders.

After about half an hour of Yao shifting, Alfred flipping shit, and melted vanilla ice cream-which was what Alfred forced himself to believe what that obvious white stuff was-messing up the couch, the Chinese man finally woke up.

"Hn…Mornin', aru," Luckily Yao was too out of it to realize the position they were in.

"Hah…G-G'morning," Alfred said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Yao rubbed his eyes and sat up, stretching. He looked down at Alfred, more or less completely awake and furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out why he was naked and underneath him and-was that cum?!

"What in the actual, fuck?"

Well someone was about to get their ass kicked.

* * *

**_Heh, what'dya think? ...I'm bad at writing yaoi, right? XD Well, reviews welcomed! ...And I might continue if I get enough reviews saying to c:_**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred blinked and looked up at Yao, smiling nervously, although he wasn't able to think of anything to say that wouldn't end in him getting a foot to the face or any other important part of his body. Yao, who was still sitting on Alfred, face palmed and resisted the urge to choke Alfred, although his attempt was half assed.

"I knew I shouldn't have drunk last night, aru…" Yao mumbled to himself.

"H-Hey, don't blame yourself! I'm the one who came up with the idea…!" Alfred said, a bit louder than he intended.

Yao hissed in pain as Alfred's loudness caused his head to throb, "Agh-Not so loud, aru."

He blinked and paused for a moment, processing Alfred's words, "…You're right, aru. You were the one to come up with the idea, aru! And I was stupid enough to go along with it, aru…Wait. Did you purposely get me drunk just to get laid, aru?" Yao asked suspiciously.

Alfred blinked and frantically shook his head, "N-no, it's not like that!"

The fuming Chinese man narrowed his eyes at the American, "Then what is it like, aru? I want to know exactly how one could have good intentions after getting someone drunk, aru."

Alfred winced at Yao's piercing glare, well that and the fact that his head hurt like hell, "I just wanted to have fun like we always do…" He mumbled, looking down, looking like a lost puppy that almost got hit by a bus.

Yao blinked and sighed, giving into Alfred's adorableness as he climbed off of him, walking to his room, taking his underwear with him, "I'll be back, aru."

Alfred blinked and watch Yao walk off, wondering if he'd come back with some sort of 'beat-the-shit-out-of-you-aru' stick or something. After waiting about fifteen minutes, Yao had come back wearing a tank top and sweat pants and he tossed Alfred some clothes. Alfred blinked and looked up at Yao, confused.

"What are you waiting for, aru? Put them on, since your clothes are messed up, aru." The Chinese man pointed to Alfred's clothes that were tossed randomly on the floor.

Alfred blinked and nodded before quickly trying to put on the clothes, but ending up falling on his face after tripping over the sweat pants.

After getting his situation together, he looked up Yao and sighed, "Thanks..."

Yao just nodded at the American and began to walk back to his room before a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, Yao listen. I'm sorry okay? I seriously didn't mean for that to happen." Alfred said, looking down, truly sorry for what happened.

Yao sighed and looked turned to look at the other, "I forgive you."

"Come on, please! I really didn't-Wait did you just say you forgive me?" Alfred blinked and stared at Yao, who nodded.

"I do, I mean I can't really blame you, aru. We were both pretty drunk..." said Yao.

Alfred smiled widely and pulled Yao into a tight hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I knew you'd forgive me, I mean seriously it's not even that big of a deal anymore!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just because I forgive you doesn't mean that I'm not still furious, aru. You still talked me into drinking, aru," Yao said as he began to push Alfred away, "You're also the reason I have a headache, aru."

The American pouted and let Yao go, "Fine, what do I have to do to make you not mad anymore?"

Yao shrugged and took his scrunchy out of his hair, letting is cocoa brown hair drape over his shoulders, "What do you think you should do, aru?" He looked around at the mess of a living room he stood in.

Alfred blinked and nodded, "Alright!"

"After that I want you to wash the dishes, aru," Yao added as he brought the top half of his hair into a ponytail, leaving the rest of it out and around his shoulders.

The American stared at Yao and how oddly guy-like he looked with his hair up like that, causing his face to slowly turn red from how handsome he thought the Chinese man looked.

"Hello?" Yao called, waving a hand in front of Alfred's face. "Earth to self-proclaimed hero!"

Alfred blinked and shook his head, snapping out of his daze, "O-oh, okay! I'll be right on it!"

Yao raised an eyebrow but nodded reluctantly, "Xiexie."

Alfred nodded and saluted to Yao with a smile, watching the shorter man walk off to his room to do whatever it is Yao's do in their room.

The American let out a heavy sigh as Yao disappeared into his room, starting to pick up the disregarded clothes and separate his from the others.

After a while of straightening up and inhaling cleaning chemicals, he finally finished what he had been ordered to do.

"Jeez…How many dishes can one guy have?" He asked himself as he stretched and started to walk up the stairs to tell Yao that he was done.

_Goddamn, these are a lot of stairs…_He thought. Alfred as practically dying by the time he got to the top step…When there were only like fifteen steps he had to climb.

"Yo, I'm finished-" Alfred started until he noticed that Yao was spread out across the bed, face in his pillow snoring.

Alfred snorted.

"Al, you idiot…" Yao mumbled in his sleep, which caused Alfred to give him the, 'excuse me, bitch?' look.

Yao rolled over so that he was facing Alfred, his face blushed as he hugged the pillow in his sleep, "H-hah..."

Alfred's expression completely changed when he heard Yao pant in the most sexual. Way. Possible.

"Mmh...~" Yao mewled as he hugged the pillow closer, curling up into a ball. "A-al..."

That was the point where Alfred's face went completely red, _What the hell is he dreaming about?!_

"Nngh..." Yao groaned quietly, squirming a bit. Alfred noticed there was a pretty visible bulge in Yao's pants, and that there was sort of a wet spot...is that precum?!

"Oh god. Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod," Alfred repeated to himself in a whisper.

"A-Alfred..." Yao mumbled into the pillow, his face growing redder as he stuffed his face more into it. "A-aiyah..."

Boner alert.

Alfred silently ran out of the room, carefully shutting the door behind himself, "I just can't even-"

The now highly aroused American's face was burning red as he ran off to the bathroom to fix his little problem.

"...It won't go away unless I-" He started as he leaned onto the bathroom door after locking it tightly and sliding down onto the floor.

He took a deep breath and sighed as he pulled his sweat pants down slightly, enough to have room to remove is aching erection from his boxers.

As he did so he leaned back on the door and shut his eyes, he figured if he was going to do it he'd do it right. And that if he got it over with quickly, problem solved.

Alfred carefully wrapped his hand around the length, a shock of pleasure already making its way down his spine. He panted as he slowly began to run his hand up and down his erection, a clear image of a naked, moaning, sweating Yao in his head. Alfred's cheeks burned red as he gently squeezed his length, pre-cum already slicking it up.

"Hnn..." Alfred mewled as his other hand flew up to his mouth to muffle any sounds, since he really didn't want to be caught jerking off in another guy's house.

His breath hitched as he arched his back at the pleasure of finally being able to take care of his situation. It wasn't the real thing, but it damn well felt close.

Alfred's mind went cloudy as he pressed his thumb into the head of his erection, starting to feel his stomach twist. He continued to stroke his length and squeeze until his vision when white as he released into his hand with a muffled cry.

"Y-Yao..." He panted quietly as he leaned back in the afterglow.

The American sighed and shakily stood up and looked at the hand that he used for his mouth, sighing at the large bite mark. Then he looked at his other hand...well shit. He had to clean up the bathroom too now.

Alfred pulled his sweat pants up all the way as he walked over to the sink to wash off his hands with the amazing scented lemon soap...Not the point, Alfred. Get to cleaning!

He sighed as he used the tissue paper to clean up any leftover mess, than flushed them. Alfred didn't want Yao to see cum-covered tissues in his bathroom that weren't his own.

Once he finished cleaning up his mess, he walked out of the bathroom and down into the kitchen to make something to eat since he was now practically starving.

He hummed as he started making what Yao has taught him to make a while ago; Cheese Steak Eggroll. It was his all-time favorite Eggroll type. Ever. Although some others did come at a close second.

While preparing the filling, he took some wrap out of the fridge and set them on the stove to heat up. Then he transferred the cheesy steak from one pan to the one with the wrap, setting it neatly onto the middle. He then carefully folded the wrap around the stuffing since it wasn't too hot, so he had time to let it crisper.

After a few minutes of waiting he finally finished two fairly large egg rolls; he figured he might as well give one to the other as well.

He set the two egg rolls on individual plates and hummed as he put some red sauce on them both, then bringing the plates upstairs.

"E-eh?" The Chinese man on the other side of the door said as Alfred knocked.

"I made food for us." Alfred said bluntly. He was actually really hungry.

"D-don't come in yet, aru," Yao called nervously.

That's when Alfred heard something being scrubbed and something fabricy being removed, "...'Kay."

"Okay, now you can come in, aru." Yao finally said as he opened the door.

"'Bout time, bro," Alfred huffed playfully as he walked into Yao's room, noticing the Chinese man's sudden wardrobe change. "What's with the outfit change?"

"..." Yao didn't say anything for a bit but his cheeks did glow pink, "You ask too many questions, aru."

Alfred tried not to grin, instead he just grabbed his egg roll and took a bite. Fine work, he might say so himself. He watched as Yao took a bite of his own and nod approvingly. Knowing that he actually made it so that Yao liked it was a miracle because Yao's the one that would complain about the smallest issues with layers of taste or whatever. But of course Alfred didn't mind it, he liked that quality of the Yao; made him seem professional.

"Mmh, xiexie. I was actually getting hungry, aru," Yao said as he sat back down on his bed, pulling his legs up so that they were crossed.

"Me too, bro. Haven't eaten since yesterday and its like, what, four now?" Alfred laughed as he took another bite out of the hot roll.

Yao nodded as Alfred hopped up onto the bed next to him, careful of his food. He wouldn't dare even almost dropping that precious snack!

The two ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company despite the circumstances.

Well, that's how _Yao_ thought it was going.

Alfred, however didn't exactly feel the same. The silence gave him more of a headache then he had before, the fact that he had no idea what Yao was thinking made his stomach turn, and the fact that he didn't know what to say next agitated him.

_Say something, goddamnit!_

_So dumb...what's so hard about telling him how you feel?_

_I don't know...I mean, what if he thinks I'm a serious dick?_

_So? It's better to clear the damn air about the situation instead of sitting here like a fucking lovesick puppy._

...Yup. Alfred's gone crazy.

"Oi, Alfred." Yao called as he jabbed the American with his elbow.

"Oh, huh?" Alfred blinked and snapped out of his trance.

Yao looked down, a slight blush evident on his cheeks.

_What is he...?_

"Can I tell you something, aru?"

Alfred blinked and nodded, "Yeah?"

"I...might have some...minor feelings for you," Yao's cheeks increasingly grew redder.

Alfred processed this for a second.

Then he made a noise that couldn't be described in words. And tackle-hugged Yao.

"Are you serious?! Dude you have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you how I felt! But I couldn't since well...I don't know, but still!" Alfred exclaimed excitedly.

Yao blinked as his face went redder, "O-okay, aru! Now could you get off, aru?"

"Nope. Gonna enjoy this moment as long as possible. Once in a life time thing, ya know?" Alfred said happily as he hugged Yao tighter.

"Aiyah!" Yao yelped, being suffocated in Alfred's boa-constricting hug. "Let go!"

Alfred pouted and let Yao go reluctantly, although he still had a smile as bright as the sun on his face. The Chinese man sighed heavily and sat up(sense he was knocked down from the hug).

"So heavy, aru...Lay off the burgers, aru," Yao said, looking away and blushing.

Alfred just laughed and grinned.

"Love you too, babe!"


End file.
